Earth
Earth is the homeworld of Humanity, and the capital of the Earth Republic. History Formation The Earth was formed around 4.6 billion years ago from debris from the Solar System's formation. A relatively short time later, a planet the size of Mars crashed into the newborn planet; the debris would later form the planet's moon. Life began around 3.8 billion years ago, and was at first limited to single-celled life. Some 500 million years ago, the first complex unicellular creatures evolved in the planet's oceans. First Civilizations Although Humans are the planet's most notable sapient inhabitants, they are by no means the first. Three distinct spacefaring species can trace their roots back to Earth: the Cretanians and Nolaxites. Cretanians The first sentient inhabitants of Earth (called Verrik at the time) were the reptilian Cretanians. Unfortunately, some 65 million years ago, they detected a meteor on a collision course with their planet. Unable to deflect it, they instead loaded several dinosaurs from their world and fled just before the impact. It would later enable the evolution of mammalian life from small rodents to sentient beings. Humans Several thousand years after the Nolaxites left the planet due to an Ice Age, the ancestors of humans originated in Africa and later were able to spread to six of the planet's seven continents. The first true civilization started c. 3000 BC in Mesopotamia. Space By SY 1970 (2030 AD), Earth's landmass was divided into several competing nation-states. Two of the largest and most influential, the United States and the Russian Federation, were on the brink of nuclear war. However, an alien ship was discovered on the planet, allowing the humans to unify the planet and become an interstellar empire. In 2012, the humans were startled by the appearance of a new species on the planet. This species, resembling the faries of Earth folklore, later disappeared without a trace after the Kleekoonanonis attacked the South American city of Rio de Janerio for no apparent reason. In 2014, Earth was one of the first major planets to fall under the influence of Deuum De Amoeba's mind control powers. All native life on the planet was mind controlled, and the Terrans began taking an aggressive stance to further spread the control. This was undone thanks to the separate efforts of Isharos Lunar and Jercy Packson. Astronomical Data Earth is the third planet from Sol, a class G star. It is located in the habitable zone of its system, allowing it to have one of the most diverse ecosystems in the galaxy. It has one moon, which is usually called The Moon or Luna. Trivia *Earth is one of only a few real life planets and moons featured. The others are Mars, Mercury, Callisto, Triton and Titan. Earth is also the first of these to be featured. *The STNL Earth was originally created by MaxisCactus. This template has a glitch which causes the sea level to change when you apply terraforming edits. *Earth's name is a reversal of H'Trae, the Xarvolgian homeworld. williezk has suggested that this is because the Xarvolgians occupied the planet at one point. *Several aliens have explored Earth before humans became spacefaring, including: Siranians, Kraygans, Raxacorilitheen, Mysterious Aliens, and Centauri. These visitations inspired several mythological creatures. *Earth in STNL is MUCH smaller than it is in real life, much to williezk's annoyance. Gallery 65moll.jpg|A map of Earth, or Verrik, around 65 million years ago. Click link for original image.|link=http://cpgeosystems.com/65moll.jpg stnl_earth.JPG|Earth as it appears in STNL. moon.jpg|Luna, the Earth's moon. earth map.jpg|A map of Earth today. Category:Planets Category:Real World Category:Spore The Next Level Category:Spore The Next Level² Category:Homeworlds